


Time Capsuled Secret

by TiBun



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's confession came a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Capsuled Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Drabble inspired by this gif:  
> https://49.media.tumblr.com/fda7cec8da36c7435958f31811397736/tumblr_o1psqv1BJ01tzto6no5_250.gif

_…and I know he won't be here when we all come back, but I have included a second letter for Rin. I hope we can fill in an address to send it to him when the time comes._

 

Nagisa trailed off as he read Rei's letter out loud, the aged paper in his trembling hands. The blond man looked up at Haru who held the envelope.

The older nodded and looked again in the folded paper, finding another envelope folded in half, tucked away in the bottom. He took it out, the back sealed with a butterfly sticker, and the front containing Rin's name written in faded inc.

"Should we open it?" Nagisa asked in a quiet voice.

"No." Makoto shook his head and set down the other letters that had been preserved in the time capsule from their high school days together. "Rei wanted Rin to read it, only Rin, otherwise it wouldn't be in its own envelope with instructions to get it to him."

"…It's…almost like he knew…that he wouldn't be here…" Haru muttered, looking down at the letter.

Weeks before, there had been a fire in the lab where Rei worked, and the brilliant scientist hadn't made it out. It was the news of his death that had caused the three remaining original Iwatobi swim team members to gather and finally dig up their time capsule. They had saved Rei's letter for last, enjoying the memories they had left behind as they mourned the loss of their friend at his grave.

"Do you know where Rin is these days?" Makoto asked Haru.

Haru nodded, "After he retired from professional swimming, he became a police officer in Tokyo."

"Then you send it." Nagisa nodded before placing a hand on Rei's tombstone, "We'll make sure he gets your letter, Rei-chan."

 

* * *

 

Rin frowned and reread the letter he'd received, tears singing his ruby eyes as they scanned over the words for a third time.

 

_Dear Rin,_

_I knew I could never confess how I feel to you, those cookies I baked weren't just a thank you for teaching me to swim more than just butterfly. Really, that was just my excuse so you wouldn't reject them. Funny, I had always thought it illogical how girls would go out of their way to make chocolates for their crushes on Valentines Day, yet I found myself doing much the same in a hidden confession to you._

_And now this confession will get to you too late, no doubt. I'm a coward at heart. Here I am, writing you this letter as you ready to graduate and move on to bigger and better things. You'll go far. Your swimming is beautiful and I've no doubt that you will share that with the world. Know I will be there, cheering you on as you swim for gold._

_You may have no thoughts of me after you make it as a professional, and I know I won't be joining you again in the pool. I was simply a rival, a friend through closer friends of yours. And by the time you get this letter, you may have forgotten me completely. That's fine. You likely have started a family of your own. A lovely wife and a kid or two with eyes as beautiful as yours. I may have moved on, as well, though right now I can't picture myself loving anyone as much as I have grown to love you._

_I just wanted you to know, sometime, that you hold my heart in your hands. I know a confession from a guy isn't what you probably expect—or even want, but I needed to leave this confession of my greatest secret for you to find one day. I hope you do not hate me for it._

_With all my love, Rei._

 

"You stupid dork," Rin clenched the letter and pulled it in close, the yellowed paper touching his forehead as tears fell upon the slightly faded words, "You should have told me back then…or…or maybe I should have…but now—now is too late—you're gone…I was at your funeral…Rei…"

Swallowing, he pulled back from the letter and looked again at the last line.

"…I love you, too…"

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
